


CinnaSeneca

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Seneca / Cinna for Glowdrops :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	CinnaSeneca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieflingofcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflingofcolor/gifts).




End file.
